respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Policy of Respawnables Wiki
The Policy of Respawnables Wiki is set to deal with and restrict misbehaving contributors. Violating this policy will be met with a swift and fair punishment so if there is a problem, please report it to one of the local admins. Editing Pages Vandalism/spamming is NOT '''allowed in this Wikia. Vandalism includes... *Taking content away from pages *Inserting false information/nonsense gibberish into pages *Deleting pages *Offensive content #Racism and use of any offensive slurs are not allowed and may result in a ban. #Talking about hacking tools and methods are NOT allowed. #Blackmailing and threatening are not allowed. #Summaríes should be added after you edit a page. #Do not add photos that are irrelevant to the subject of this wiki unless they have a use on a forum game thread. #Plagiarism is absolutely not tolerated. Do not copy + paste work on this wiki, use it on another wiki, change the names around and whatnot, and call it your own work, unless the work has been created by you. You are also not allowed to take credit for any work that is uncredited, there is an edit history for a reason. Chat Rules #No offensive messages #No threatening or blackmailing #Chat Moderators should be present when there is a chat but if there are no chat moderators, please ask one to join in. If there is a problem with any of the above rules, please contact one of our active admins. We thank you for your cooperation! Demotions and Promotions Demotions *Any user above the rank of '''Autoconfirmed User, that is caught spamming, vandalizing and threatening, may be subjected to the demotion to the rank of Autoconfirmed User and may/ may not be blocked. *Any user above the rank of Autoconfirmed User, who is inactive for 45 days, will be demoted to the rank of Autoconfirmed User but will receive their ranks back when they are active again before 90 days. *Any user above the rank of Autoconfirmed User, who is inactive for 90 days, will be demoted to the rank of Autoconfirmed User and will not receive their ranks back after they return - they will have to earn it once again. Promotions Here is information regarding promotions. Promotions will be given out based on merit and requirements met. Promotions will be given out when needed. Any user applying for a promotion must create a thread asking for a promotion. No promotions may be given without the consent of all the active admins and bureaucrats. Currently, no more staff are needed. * Promotion polls are not necessarily made for every single promotion. They are made if the administrator who would promote the user feels that a promotion poll should be made to ensure the opinions of all fellow user and/or if one or more user objects to the promotion that is made. No Intimidation/Harassment The wiki is here to inform, educate and support a friendly environment for contributors. If anytime there is a situation on were a user is being harassed anyway then chances are that person will be warned, failure to comply with the warning would result in that hostile user's account to be blocked for a few weeks or months depending on how severe the harassment is. Also, do not offend any users here, it will not be tolerated and the user will be banned for some days. Until it was repeated 3 times, permanent ban. Restoring Purchases Requesting to restore purchases on the wiki is strictly prohibited. Any discussion or attempt to do so will result with serious consequences, most likely a permanent ban. No Abuse of Power Founders, Admins, Chat moderators and Bureaucrats shall not block one another without probable cause such as vandalism or the deletion pages along with harassment. If either Staff member blocks another for no probable cause other then to annoy users or to leave the wiki defenseless will be reported to Wiki Central to have their Account Banned from Wiki. Examples Probable Causes: 1 "Blocked for Misdemeanor" "Blocked For Deleting Pages" "Harassing Staff members" "Black Mailing (which involves incriminating a user for something they did not say or do" Abuse of Power Signs:2 "Being an Idiot" "Insulted Me" "You're stupid" Abusive users will not be tolerated so all users remember this do not be abusive or we will not hesitate to block you. Staff Investigation/Code Wang Protocol Any new administrators, chat moderators and even Bureaucrats caught in ANY act of suspicious activity will be put under trial for up to a week as other staff members would look through the defendant's edits. User Rights of the Defendant should be removed temporarily during the week length trial but should not be denied the privilege to edit while under trial as this can further prove data collection of the user's actions when not being blocked thus allowing us to know who is the real vandal. This edit was made in the response of WikiWikiWang a former founder who displayed disobedience among fellow contributors as well as typing in nonsensical block reasons such as "Being an Idiot" or "You're Stupid!" Even removing content off the pages on this site to behaving in a selfish manner which by all means will not be tolerated. Code Wang Protocol If a vandal of monstrous deletion does occur on here just like WikiWikiWang did then this protocol must be done as followed to ensure all content, as well as people's accounts, are protected from vandalism. #All Pages must be Locked out from Non-Administrator users during the duration of the attack #Administrators shall confront the Vandal and disable any user rights to prevent them from causing further damage to the wiki #The hostile user will be warned once to cease editing at once upon request by an admin, refusing to obey the warning will be met with a block. Code Lightning Protocol Freedom of Speech is a basic right in most countries and is a necessity on Respawnables Wiki. Any user found limiting Freedom of Speech, will be blocked and/or demoted. Limiting Freedom of Speech includes *Removing comments that do not come in conflict with rules *Removing threads for no reason *Attempting to tell others to change their comments because of 'Political Correctness' Freedom of Speech does not apply to *Cursing *Blackmailing *Not following the Policy of Respawnables Wiki Category:Respawnables Wiki